Guilt and Peace
by TheyTookMyUsername
Summary: "What did you do?" yelled Officer Hamdon. SheZow's lips twitched a little as a lightning bolt traveled through the sky followed immediately by the sound of thunder. SheZow then laughed at the officers.


Blood. The red color of it tainted the bottom of SheZow's white go-go boots. On her hand her laser lipstick still glowing after her fight with the now downed opponent. The heroine stared at the ground unsure of what to do next. Her stance however didn't hint any remorse from her part as her eyes slowly drifted through the strands of hair covered in red blood.

Thunder erupted in the background of the dark day. The sounds of the police alarms rang through the streets getting closer and closer to the place where the super heroine stood watching her opponent. A gust of wind blew moving her long black hair away from her face completely revealing her neutral features.

Thunder rumbled through the city drowning the sirens from the police cars as they finally reached the scene of the crime. A stoic SheZow turned to look at the officers as they got down from their cars and pointed their guns at the heroine.

"What happened here?" asked one of the officers staring in shock at the scene before him.

SheZow had several blood patches around her clothes and hair. The pool of blood at her feet still expanding as she watched the officers take stoic expressions.

"SheCow I knew you always meant trouble," said another officer that SheZow recognized immediately as Officer Hamdon.

"Hamdon look at that," pointed Hamdon's partner a red haired officer by the name of Wackerman.

Officer Hamdon turned to where his partner was looking and gasped as he saw long blonde hair drenched in blood. A lifeless corpse of a woman in her late forties. Her green suit completely covered in blood as SheZow just watched the officers expressionless.

"What did you do?" yelled Hamdon.

SheZow's lips twitched a little as a lightning bolt travelled through the sky followed immediately by the sound of thunder. SheZow then laughed at the officers.

"You are quite simple minded," she told the officers.

"Move away from the body," said Officer Hamdon pulling out his gun and aiming at SheZow.

This made the heroine laugh harder, "That's what you plan to do? Kill me?"

Officer Hamdon picked his radio and stared giving instructions for reinforcements and an ambulance to carry the body. SheZow just watched as other officers pulled out their guns and aimed at her. A wicked grin made its way to the heroine's lips as a thick drop of water fell from the sky.

Hamdon finally finished his instructions and turned to SheZow, "What did you do to Tara SheCow?"

"I didn't do anything," said SheZow walking out of the pool of blood.

"Hold your position or we shoot," yelled Wackerman.

SheZow stepped back in the pool and turned off her laser lipstick, "There."

"Now we have to take you into custody SheZow," yelled Hamdon.

SheZow's smile never wavered she instead stretched her hands to be cuffed, "You have me."

Hamdon nor any of the other officers dared to make a move towards the heroine. A light drizzle now fell atop of them as the red and blue lights of the sirens illuminated the scene. SheZow held her smile and arms stretched even as the rain became heavier and no one seemed to move.

Lightning crossed the sky and thunder rumbled, "I thought better of the Megadale Police Department."

"Don't move then," said Hamdon.

"Don't worry I won't," replied SheZow.

Hamdon was slow as he approached the super heroine. He never lowered his gun images of his family danced through his brain for he still needed to get to dinner with Droosha and the kids. He had to look out for them. As he reached the pool his hand moved to his waist as the drizzle gained power becoming rain. SheZow stretched her hands for him to cuff which he did with some difficulty. It was ridiculous that his hands shook when he had finally caught SheZow.

However when he stared at her eyes he could see hurt. Her black hair sticking to her face and a small strand of pink hair left her lips. Even with her wicked smile she looked so small and defeated. No he wouldn't let that get in his way to imprison SheZow.

"Now back to…"

"What did I tell you SheCow?" said another voice behind SheZow. "They don't appreciate you. To them you're waste like I was."

Hamdon's eyes grew wide when he saw a bloodied and beat Tara stand behind SheZow. SheZow's face fell and her eyes turned empty. Hamdon pointed the gun at Tara but she was quick kick it away pushing SheZow to land in the bath of fake blood at her feet. Hamdon lost his gun and Tara landed a successful kick on his head. The other police officers fired at the fall of their comrade. Tara was able to shot them don't using her wrist gun and even was able to send several shots to them injuring some and killing others.

SheZow dug into her beautility belt and got out her laser lipstick. Immidiately she turned the device on and cut the cuffs. Tara was aiming her wrist gun at Hamdon's head ready to shoot when SheZow tackled her.

"Get off me," she yelled at the heroine. "How can you still help them after all they've done to you, after I proved they will always turn their backs to you."

SheZow pinned Tara's hands over her head, "Don't you think I don't know that? Yes I do. They will always be ready to turn on me at the blink of an eye but this is something I have to do, something I want to do and not just because or the rewards and such but because if I have the power then why not use it for the benefit of the people."

"They will betray you. Like they did to me," squirmed Tara.

SheZow gave her a wicked grin, "Not all of us are what we say we are." With that SheZow punched Tara knocking her unconscious.

SheZow stood and watched the damage she had caused. Using her super speed she gathered everyone and separated them between injured and dead. Of the dead she closed their eyes and placed them side by side. The others stood and watched as she did it.

"SheCow," said Officer Hamdon.

"Take care of them until the ambulance arrives," she told the officer.

Hamdon shook his head, "I have to take you into custody."

SheZow gave him a weak smile, "I'm sorry officer but just like I told Tara, not all of us are who we say we are. And considering we are prompt to fail in life. You should keep trying, but I assure you, you will never find me."

"What makes you feel so sure SheCow?" yelled Hamdon over the rain and thunder.

SheZow grinned, "I just know."

With that SheZow disappeared into the night and rain as several ambulances arrived at the scene.

SheZow ran through the streets between alley ways. She had to keep a low profile if she wanted to make it home without being noticed.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my dear friend SheZow?" said a male voice behind SheZow.

"SheZap what do you want?" replied SheZow turning.

"Can't an evil clone come and watch as her counterpart is accused of murder?" replied SheZap.

SheZow removed a strand of hair from her eyes, "Well if that's what you came for I suggest you scram."

"No she-puns?" said SheZap surprised.

SheZow sighed and turned with her laser lipstick ready. However SheZap blocked the attack.

"Rude," said the evil clone.

"I don't care," replied SheZow in her real voice.

SheZap grinned, "I see so you really want to kill someone?"

SheZow lowered her laser and hid it in her beautility belt, "Think what you want."

"Then don't mind me," said SheZap sitting atop of a garbage bin. "But you do know that Tara was right."

SheZow blinked, "I do know."

"And if I were you I see a new way to vent that anger or otherwise you'd be killing people left and right before long," replied SheZap looking at her gloved hand.

"I also know that," replied SheZow.

"So what's the plan?" asked SheZap looking for something in her beautility belt.

"Why do you care?" said SheZow placing her hands on her hips.

SheZap got a nail file and started working on her nails, "We can't exactly have two havoc searching SheZow's now can we?"

"Don't worry I won't lose track," said SheZow still keeping her original voice.

SheZap grinned and leaned back, "Really? And how's that?"

"I have a vision; I'll help everyone in the city. I am SheZow and I'm proud and even if people don't come around I will defend them. Aunt Agnes trusted me with this power and I will use it," replied SheZow.

SheZap smiled widely, "That's good to know girl. Now I suggest you leave before things here turn worse."

"You mean the rain?" asked SheZow.

"I mean the MDPD is crazy after tonight's incident I would suggest lay low for a couple of days," said SheZap getting down from the bin.

"Crime doesn't rest," replied SheZow.

"Then you're just going to get caught," said SheZap. "Interesting."

SheZow smiled, "I never said that either."

SheZap hid her file and walked further into the alley, "Good luck then…you'll need it."

SheZow fixed herself as best as she could and changed into her secret identity. Slowly Guy Hamdon age 14 left the alley way and turned to head to his house when he heard the honk of a car.

He turned and saw the MDPD car pull up next to him, "Hey Guy." Said Guy's father from inside the car.

"Hey dad what's up?" said Guy leaning on the car window.

"What are you doing out here getting soaked," argued his father. "Get in the car I'll drive you home."

Guy nodded and got in the car and removed his blue hoddie leaving his black under shirt.

"There we go," said Officer Hamdon.

Guy turned to his dad, "What happened to you?"

"Well let's say it was a long disappointing day," replied Officer Hamdon. "How about you, what are you doing here?"

Guy shrugged, "Long unexpected day."

"How about we both get something to get the disappointment out then head back home," asked Hamdon.

Guy nodded, "Sure thing dad."

Silence fell on the duo for a few minutes before Hamdon broke the silence, "Hey Guy."

"Mhm," replied Guy without moving his eyes from the road.

"Do you think people can turn evil?"

"I guess with the right push," replied Guy. "Why you ask?"

"Just I guess I don't really wish SheZow ever turned on everyone," whispered Hamdon.

Guy patted his father's back, "Never dad."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because she has done this for years why would she all of the sudden turn on every one."

"Because she gets tired of us," said Hamdon.

Guy was about to reply when the radio burst to life, "All units report downtown we have a robbery in process."

Hamdon sighed did he really had to go out now after that wild trip he went through with SheZow and all of his co-workers. He then turned to meet Guy but he discovered his son wasn't there instead was a note.

 _Meet you at the house go do your thing._

Hamdon smiled and turned to the scene meanwhile at the robbery.

"Looking for something?" said SheZow with her bloodied clothes and wet hair.

"SheZow,"the pirate pose yelled.

"The one and only," SheZow said throwing her ballistic fishnets at them trapping them in an instant. "And don't you forget it."


End file.
